


Morning fluff in the Bunker

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, artwork, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Cas and Dean, for Hunterenough ’s sweet writings for day 15 of the SPN advent calendar prompts by @notfunnydean on TumblrI took some liberty with their slippers, gifts from Crowley, if you ask me ;)





	Morning fluff in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 Days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964703) by [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/pseuds/HunterEnough). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
